Restoration
by redvelvet2010
Summary: Kaome has chosen a life with Inuyasha, thus willingly giving up her ability to see the shards of the much sought after Shikon jewel. Now a daughter has been born to them. Will Naraku use the newest member of Inuyasha's pack to his advantage or will Inuyasha and Kagome succeed in protecting their precious daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Restoration

An Inuyasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Inuyasha. Only the story is mine.

Chapter One

The Rainstorm

It was a rainy afternoon as Inuyasha stood guard over the old bone eater's well. He was waiting for Kagome. The rain may have dampened Inuyasha's body, but it couldn't dampen his spirit. He just hoped all went well today. The dream he'd had the night before gave the silver haired spunky half demon renewed confidence.

As Inuyasha was lost in thought, a backpack was flung out of the well and had landed at his feet. Suddenly, a black haired girl no older than sixteen, appeared out of the well.

Kagome had been introduced to Inuyasha's world several years ago. She'd been a Jr. High school student in modern day Tokyo. She had her whole life planned out until life threw her a curve ball. She'd fallen down the well that sat inside of her family's shrine and found it was a doorway of sorts to Inuyasha's world.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha. Her eyes lit up.

"Inuyasha! Where are the others?"

"We'll meet up with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo later. I was hoping to talk to you."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. The last time he'd been so serious was when he'd told Kagome that she wasn't needed. That was two years ago.

As Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well, She couldn't help but take in his earthy smell. A smell she'd grown to love.

Inuyasha led her to an old shack not too far from the well. A shack, that during harvest time, was used by the nearby villagers when they were hunting game. Kagome noticed, with more curiosity than interest, that Inuyasha had a cozy fire going. She sat down and gave him a questioning look. The gentle rain was now beating harder against the roof of the old shack.

"I had the dream again last night, Kagome."

It was no secret to Kagome or their friends that Inuyasha was having nightmares. Or a nightmare. It was the same one every night. They'd started after Kikyo's death.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes."

"What is the dream about?"

"It's been the same one since Kikyo died. I'm standing on a bridge when Kikyo appears and wants me to follow her. I chase her to the old well. She jumps in and I jump in after her. I'm suddenly in your world. She runs to your family's home, and I see your shadow in the window. Kikyo disappears. It's then I realize that it was you I was chasing, because, instead of Kikyo reappearing, you appear in her place, standing before me."

Kagome had been preparing Ramen noodles. She stopped what she was doing and asked, "What do you think the dream means, Inuyasha?"

"That it's time for me to stop chasing a memory and be content with what's right in front of me."

Kagome was so shocked that she dropped the hot cup of noodles. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha reached over and gently brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "I know what the dream means. My life has been crazy and you brought back some sanity to it. I love you, Kagome."

"Inuyasha, I don't want to replace Kikyo's memory."

Inuyasha smiled. "I would never ask you to do that, Kagome. Kikyo is part of my past. I see you, and I see a bright and happy future with you. Stay in this world with me, Kagome. Stay as my mate."

Kagome gasped. This was a proposal! Her? Inuyasha's mate?

"Inuyasha…"

"I'll understand if you say no."

Kagome's eyes were filling with tears. Could she confess to Inuyasha her true feelings?

"Inuyasha, I can't say no."

"You'll stay? You'll become my mate?"

"Inuyasha, I've known from day one that this world of yours is a dangerous one. The problem is, no matter how many times I go back to my world, I can't seem to readjust. I can't help but feel that maybe I fell down that well for a reason."

"What are you saying, Kagome?"

She stood up and walked over to him and sat beside him. She looked into those golden eyes. Instead of speaking, she leaned in and kissed him. He leaned into her kiss and truly tasted her. Kagome pulled back, breathless. She played with a strand of his silver hair.

"Inuyasha, I'd give anything to stay here with you. Yes. I'll be your mate. I love you, Inuyasha. Now and always."

Inuyasha looked deeply into the brown eyes of this girl caught in between worlds. She who'd saved him in every way he could be saved. Physically, emotionally. He cupped her face and tried to tell her that he loved how she'd brightened up his drab world. However, all he got out was, "Oh, Kagome."

He kissed her passionately. That night as the thunder rolled across the sky, the lighting lit up the rain clouds, and the rain drummed on the roof of the shack, Kagome gave herself freely to Inuyasha.

In the days after, It was apparent that Inuyasha was changing. He was still feisty, however his demeanor towards Kagome had changed. He would comfort her when she had horrible nightmares, and protect her at no end. They'd both decided to keep their mating a secret. The wrong person could use this against them. Someone like Naraku. Naraku was a powerful half demon who struck fear and hatred among Inuyasha's pack. He loved nothing more than causing upheaval and chaos for others.

However, secrets have a way of revealing themselves. Kagome had noticed she'd not had her menstrual cycle in two months. She suspected the obvious, however, a visit to Old Kaide's was just what she needed.

The old priestess confirmed what Kagome already knew. She was pregnant. How would she break this to Inuyasha? This was a secret that wouldn't stay hidden for long.

That night, around a campfire, Kagome settled next to Inuyasha. He'd already sensed something was wrong. The air was a bit cooler, so Inuyasha took off his outer robe and wrapped it around Kagome. Kagome loved the cloth made from the fire rats. It carried the same earthy smell she associated with Inuyasha.

"Something on your mind, Kagome?"

"We need to talk, Inuyasha."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Are you worried?"

"I just hope I can be a great father."

Kagome stroked his cheek. "You will be, My love. You will be."

My love. Inuyasha loved when Kagome called him that. He kissed her deeply while his hand rested on her still flat stomach.

They had no idea that three sets of eyes were looking at them. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had all heard what Kagome had to tell Inuyasha. Shippo, in particular, looked at Kagome as his surrogate mother. He wanted to be part of this conversation. Before the little fox demon could scramble into Kagome's lap and ruin this perfect moment, Miroku grabbed him.

"C'mon, Miroku! I want to have a say!"

"Let's give them some privacy, Shippo."

"But Miroku…"

Sango replied, "I think Miroku's right. Let's not disturb Inuyasha and Kagome."

Miroku gave Sango a knowing smile. They both knew of the relationship that had bloomed between Inuyasha and Kagome. Truth be told, there was something budding between Miroku and Sango.

A few weeks later, as Kagome's stomach was giving the tell tale signs that she was pregnant, she and Inuyasha had decided to tell Shippo what was going on. The two of them wanted to adopt Shippo as he'd lost his own parents at a young age. Shippo sat wide eyed as Kagome told him about them becoming a family and the growing child within her. He hugged Kagome and looked to Inuyasha, head held high, and said, "I promise I will help protect Kagome and my new brother or sister!"

Inuyasha chuckled at patted his newly adopted son on the head. "Good, Shippo. I'm counting on you!"

Months later, the babe inside Kagome decided to let the world know that she had her father's impatience. The pack was inside the hunting shack were Kagome and Inuyasha had conceived the baby. This time, they were regrouping from a direct attack from Naraku. For her own safety, Inuyasha had placed Kagome with Sango and Shippo inside the shack. Inuyasha and Miroku worked to board the shack up. Naraku was weak and had given up. When the men returned inside, Kagome was in labor.

Six hours later, Kagome gave birth to a healthy baby girl she name Ayame. She had her mother's eyes, skin, and hair. The traits passed to her by her father, besides his personality, was his eyes and his teeth. She also had a silver streak of hair that ran down either side of her face. Kagome almost laughed. It reminded her of the old Bride of Frankenstein movies. However, Kagome had to admit, Ayame was beautiful.

High in the forest, Naraku had eyes and ears everywhere. He was growing weak due to the last shard of the jewel of the four souls not being found. He had to find it, or he would perish. Inuyasha's little priestess had lost her ability to see the shards when she gave herself to the half breed. Now that a daughter was born to them, Naraku may still have a chance.


	2. Hard Choices

Restoration

An Inuyasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Inuyasha. Only the story is mine.

Chapter Two

Hard Choices

Two years after Ayame's birth, she was the apple of her father's eye and the pride of her mother's heart. She adored her big brother. Shippo had a way of keeping Ayame entertained with his fox magic.

Sango and Miroku were expected their first addition to the family. However, the threat of Naraku lurking in the darkness wasn't lost to either couple.

One evening, Inuyasha and Kagome, with Shippo and Ayame in tow, decided to walk to the river. It was no secret that this little family loved swimming at sunset.

Before they got to the river banks, Ayame began screaming as if she'd been bitten. Kagome looked down at her.

"Ayame, what's wrong, Sweetheart?"

Ayame continued to scream and cry. Not even Shippo's fox magic could console the crying child.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders. That's when Kagome felt it. A feeling that she'd not felt in over two years. She may have lost her ability to see the jewel shards, but not all her powers as a priestess were gone.

"Inuyasha," she said in a shaky voice, "Naraku is nearby."

Before Inuyasha could pull out his Tetsaiga, a voice behind them said, "Wrong, little priestess, Naraku is here!"

They turned and saw a horrific sight. Naraku had appeared floating above them. His arms turned vine like. He grabbed Kagome, who had Ayame in her arms.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome! Ayame!"

Inuyasha pulled Tetsaiga out of it's sheath. "Naraku! What do you want with them?"

"Stupid half breed! Your daughter is the only one who can see the Shikon jewel shards." He managed to pull Ayame from the safety of her mother's arms. "I'm simply going to use her to find the last shard!"

"Over my dead body!"

"My pleasure, Half Breed!"

"The name is Inuyasha and I'll thank you to use it," roared Inuyasha as he lunged for Naraku.

Naraku threw Kagome at Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught her. The force of Naraku's throw caused Inuyasha to hit a nearby tree.

As Inuyasha was shaking off the cobwebs, Shippo yelled, "Fox Fire," throwing blue fire at Naraku. The fire hit a force field and faded out.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said, "That little trick won't work." His Tetsaiga turned dark red. "You will release my daughter!"

Inuyasha lunged at Naraku breaking thru the protective field. Naraku was prepared and fired an electric charge at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was flung back against the same tree he hit when Naraku threw Kagome at him.

As he was getting up, Shippo stopped him from charging Naraku again.

"Inuyasha, I have an idea. When I say now, hit Naraku with your Backlash Wave."

" Shippo, it won't kill him."

"I know. But it will give you a chance to get Ayame back."

Kagome asked, "Shippo, what are you planning?"

Shippo didn't reply. He lunged at Naraku and yelled, "Transform!"

He transformed into a net that covered Naraku's face. Naraku roared as he dropped Ayame.

Kagome saw Ayame falling and caught her before she hit the ground. She held her daughter to her. "My baby. My sweet baby." Her face went to her son. She gasped. He was receiving the brunt of Naraku's rage. Naraku had emitted another electric charge.

Through his screaming, the little reddish brown fox demon yelled, "Now Inuyasha! Hit him now!"

Inuyasha poised his sword. "Forgive me, Shippo," he whispered as he hit Naraku with a Backlash Wave.

Through the dust and chaos, Naraku had disappeared. Inuyasha cleared his eyes of the dirt and dust. He heard Kagome crying.

"Kagome? Are you hurt?"

"It's Shippo."

When the dust settled, Inuyasha saw his mate holding the brave little fox as Ayame held onto her leg. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"He's barely breathing, Inuyasha. My healing powers aren't working on him. We have to get him back to Kaide." She held Shippo to her. "My brave little one," She said thru tears. Shippo had been like a son to her. Her heart broke at his sacrifice. He'd placed himself in a deadly situation for his sister.

"Kagome? Will he live?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I don't think so. His breathing is shallow." She saw the guilt that crossed his face. "Don't blame yourself, Inuyasha. Shippo chose this."

"Kagome," Shippo managed weakly, "I'm cold."

"Here," Inuyasha said as he took off his outer robe off. Kagome tenderly placed Shippo in his hands. Inuyasha gingerly wrapped Shippo up in the fire rat garment. He held Shippo to him as he'd remembered Kagome had held Ayame. Kagome picked up Ayame and they started back to the village.

"Inuyasha," Shippo said softly, "Is Ayame okay?"

"Yes Shippo. Thanks to you. She is. You'll be okay once we get you back to the village."

"Thanks for being my second Pa."

"Shippo, why did you throw yourself at Naraku?"

"I promised you and Kagome that I would protect Ayame. I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's voice was barely audible. "I love you too, Son. If I have to, I will seek out Sesshomaru to bring you back."

"Please don't, Inuyasha."

Surprised, Inuyasha asked, "Why?"

"I want to be reunited with my Pa. Promise me you won't bring me back."

Inuyasha let the tears fall freely. He hugged the little fox demon. "I promise."

He heard Shippo sigh. It was then that he knew Shippo was gone. The little fox demon that he'd picked on, teased, and come to love, was gone. Another loved one gone at the hands at Naraku. He would love to ring Naraku's neck.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked, pulling him out of his thoughts, "How's he doing?"

"He's gone, Kagome."

Before Kagome could respond, They were met by Kaide. The old priestess looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and took in the state that they were in. Then she saw the way Inuyasha was holding Shippo. She knew.

"Naraku?"

Kagome nodded.

"And the little one?"

"He's gone, Kaide."

"Brave little one. You two should be proud of him."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Does it look like I'm proud, Old Hag? You're not the one who killed him!"

Kagome was shocked. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha walked off towards the village. "Inuyasha! Wait!"

Kaide stopped her. "Kagome let him go. It's his way of grieving. Now what happened?"

Kagome spilled the whole story to the old priestess. By the time they reached the village, Kagome was emotionally spent. However, she and Kaide had agreed that Naraku would stop at nothing to get at Ayame. She had to be hidden. A plan was hatched.

When the plan was told to Inuyasha, he solemnly agreed it was good idea. Another child didn't need to die.

The two put Shippo's little body to rest. Then they proceeded with the plan. Ayame would be sent to Kagome's world on the other side of the well. She would be raised by Kagome's mother.

The story would be that Ayame was the daughter of a distant relative. Kagome's mother would raise Ayame as her niece instead of a granddaughter. She would attend school and grow up in the safety of Kagome's modern day world.

When Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the feudal era, Kagome had cried so much that she passed out as soon as she climbed out of the well. Inuyasha carried her to their hut just inside the village. He laid her down on the bedding. He knew how she felt. Two years is all he had with his little Ayame. Suddenly he felt so bone weary.

Later on in the night, Inuyasha was awaken by soft moaning. He turned over to look at Kagome. She was crying in her sleep. She was softly calling her children's names.

It was too much for Inuyasha to bear. He got up, dressed, and walked to Shippo's fresh grave. He sat there, wondering what he could have differently. All the rage that had built up over the events that had been jammed into the day, came to a boiling point.

Inuyasha screamed a scream that was almost inhuman.

It woke up several villagers including his beloved Kagome. She ran out of the hut to Inuyasha, who was kneeling in the dirt. She knelt by Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Why, did he do it, Kagome? Why?"

Kagome had no answer that would suffice the anguish that he was feeling. Instead she allowed the spunky half demon, who'd claimed her heart, to sob into her shoulder.


	3. Seventeen years later

Restoration

An Inuyasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Inuyasha. Only the story is mine.

Chapter Three

Seventeen Years Later

Seventeen years had passed since Inuyasha and Kagome had made the decision to have Ayame grow up in modern day Japan. They'd decided not to visit Ayame as questions would have been asked.

Ayame's grandmother had explained her existence. She'd told everyone that Ayame was her niece and that her sister was so sick that she couldn't take care of her.

Ayame's grandmother never told Ayame of her roots, she explicitly told Ayame not to even think about being around the old well that sat on the Higurashi family shrine.

One day, after Ayame's 20th birthday, curiosity got the better of her. She was drawn to the well. What was it about this old well that her aunt didn't like? Ayame had questions no one had the answers to. Maybe the mysterious old well held those answers. The questions started when Ayame became a successful novel writer. Writing about love in the feudal era. Love she nothing about. However, she wanted to know why she know so much about feudal Japan. Why did she feel so out of place here in Tokyo?

After her Aunt ran some errands, Ayame snuck down to the old well. What was it about this old well?

Ayame had spotted something stuck in the wood at the top of the well. It glowed. Ayame pried it out. It looked like a shard of glass. Ayame stuck the shard into the pocket of her jeans. She was just about to leave when the wood underneath her hand cracked and shattered. Ayame lost her balance and fell towards the bottom of the well.

"Oh, great," she thought as she picked herself up and brushed the dirt off her pink sweatshirt and blue jeans. As she climbed up out of the well, she heard talking.

"Oh, no," she thought, "Auntie has discovered me!"

As she climbed up to the top of the well, she came face to face with a toad like creature that had been speaking. She screamed. "Please, little monster, don't eat me!"

The toad spoke, "I am not a monster! I am Jaken! Servant to Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin!"

"Who?"

A woman no older than she was, began helping Ayame out of the well.

"Rin," a voice that sounded like authority, said, "You shouldn't be doing anything in your condition."

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru. There is a woman in the old bone eater's well."

It was then that Ayame noticed that the woman known as Rin was pregnant. Ayame could see why the creature known as Sesshomaru had fallen in love with her. Her beauty was simple.

Sesshomaru finished pulling Ayame out of the well. "Who are you?"

"Tell me where I am first."

"I am Sesshomaru," he said proudly, "I am the son of the great dog demon of the west…"

His voice trailed off as Rin laid a hand on his shoulder. "We mean you no harm," she said gently, "It has been years since some one has come out of the old bone eater's well. As to where you are, You are in Japan."

"This isn't Japan. I was just in Japan. This isn't Tokyo. My name is Ayame Higurashi."

Sesshomaru frowned. Higurashi. Why did that name sound so familiar? And why did this girl bear his half brother's scent? Then it hit him. Inuyasha and his human mate had to hide their child from Naraku. Could this Ayame be his niece? Only one person could help this girl, for he had no desire to see his half brother. Inuyasha, to Sesshomaru was a stain on the family's untarnished name.

"Very well, Girl. We'll take you to see the Old Priestess. But that is as far as we take you."

"Thank you for your kindness, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at her. If this girl really knew who she was, she wouldn't address him as Lord Sesshomaru.

It was a long walk to the village. Sesshomaru said nothing as Jaken and Rin did most of the talking. Most of the conversation, Ayame couldn't understand. She decided not to ask questions.

When the group got to the edge of the village, Sesshomaru found an arrow pointed in his direction. Kaide, the old priestess, was holding a bow docked with an arrow. "Sesshomaru! What do you seek?"

"I have something that belongs to Inuyasha, Old Woman."

Kaide gasped when she saw Ayame.

Sesshomaru glanced at Ayame. "Go. But know that you won't be shown the same clemency twice."

"Thank you."

Ayame walked towards the old woman who led her into a small hut. She looked familiar. A memory Ayame couldn't place. The woman had a familiar scent.

As the two sat down around the small fire, Ayame asked, "I know you, Don't I?"

"Aye," said Kaide, "We met twenty years ago when your mother presented you to the village."

"My mother? I was born here? What of my father?"

"Inuyasha is your father. He is a half demon. The being that brought you here is his half brother, Sesshomaru."

"That being is my uncle? Where am I and how the how hell did I get here?"

"You fell down a well?"

"How did you know that?"

Before Kaide could answer her question, two figures emerged into the hut. When Ayame saw the silver headed man with dog ears and the black haired woman beside him, She gasped. These were the same faces that plagued her memory from the time she was two

Before introductions could be made, the black haired woman gasped and passed out.

Elsewhere in this strange world, Naraku felt the dark powers of the Shikon jewel stirring. The daughter of the priestess was back.


	4. Unexplained Rage

Restoration

An Inuyasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Inuyasha. Only the story is mine.

Chapter four

Unexplained Rage

*Ayame's point of view*

The faces that appeared before me startle me. I've seen them before. The black haired woman passes out. I look to the old woman who introduced herself as Kaide.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry yourself, Ayame. Your mother hasn't seen you in eighteen years."

"My mother," I gasp, "She's my mother?"

The silver haired man looks at me in surprise. "Ayame?"

My look of shock and awe must have given me away. "Who are you?"

He bent down and knelt in front of me. "Do you remember me?"

I look deeply into his eyes. His face was vaguely familiar. I couldn't place it.

"I'm sorry. My father died when I was two. He was killed in a fire. You look familiar."

His face was etched in sorrow. I place my hand on his arm. "I'm really sorry. Who are you, really?"

He looked at me, love in his eyes. "Ayame, My name is Inuyasha. I'm the protector of this village. Twenty years ago, I was present when you entered this world."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm your father, Ayame."

"That's not possible."

A soft moan catches both of our attention. The woman is waking up. Kaide has a damp cloth to her head.

"Kaide, did I just see Ayame?"

"Kagome, how do you know it was Ayame?"

"The silver streaks in her hair."

I gasped. No one, not even my best friends knew of those stubborn silver streaks of hair that graced both sides of my face. I tried to keep them hidden.

The woman looks at me. She got up and walks toward me.

"Ayame? Is it really you?"

"I don't know who you are. Where am I. Please, I need to go home. My aunt will be worried."

The woman smiled. It was a sad smile. "How is your aunt? Does she and her father still run the Higurashi shrine? How is Sota?"

I look at her strangely. "How do you know all of this?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm your mother, Ayame. This man is your father. This village is the place of your birth."

"So you had me and then decided you didn't want me? What about the woman that raised me?"

"My mother. She agreed to raise you. We had to."

"Why?!" It was really a demand more than a question. The more answers I got, the more questions I had.

Inuyasha replied, "To keep you safe, Ayame. We nearly lost you. We didn't want you to die as did your brother."

Something from my dreams came back. The way he said the words, "your brother" as did his name, struck a chord.

"This brother of mine, was his name Shippo?"

They all three look at me in shock. It was then I knew they weren't lying to me.

Inuyasha asked, "Ayame, how did you know that?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm a writer. A novelist writing fictional stories about the feudal era. From the time I was little, six, I think, I kept having these dreams about this little reddish fox like creature. I thought he was an imaginary friend I'd made up. He would tell me these stories of the feudal era. He also told me about a cocky half demon named Inuyasha. He said to give him a message."

Inuyasha looked at me with wide eyes. "What was the message?"

"To let go of your guilt. He chose to go up against Naraku."

Inuyasha crumpled in tears. Tears were filling my own. They were telling the truth. I decided to take a leap of faith.

"Father? Tell me the story. Tell me Shippo's story."

He looked at me in awe as I had called him 'Father' for the first time. He took a deep breath and told me the most outrageous story I'd ever heard. It rivaled any story I had ever written.

After the story, I asked, "Whatever happened to this Naraku?"

My mother shrugged. "No one really knows. But we live in fear of what he may do to us. He's already killed two people. Your brother Shippo and a priestess."

"Kikyo?"

It was Kaide who asked, "Have you seen her?"

"Yes. She and Shippo have been my muses for my books. Why is that I have these visions?"

Kaide replied, "You are the daughter of a priestess. You have certain powers. Have you seen visions of this place?"

"Yes. A battle with a half man half spider near a river's edge."

Kaide gave me a cup of tea. " My dear little Ayame, they're not visions. They're memories from your life here. Don't you understand? You are remembering things that happened here. How else can you explain the knowledge of your brother Shippo or the priestess Kikyo?"

"I don't know. Coincidence?"

Kaide chuckled. "My dear there is a fine line between fate and coincidence."

I suddenly felt sick. Like my skin was too small for my insides. I was having one of my headaches. I put my hand to my head. "I've got to get some fresh air. I'm not feeling so hot"

"Are ye okay" Kaide's voice was one of concern.

"I have had bad head aches since I was thirteen. I usually just take a couple of Tylenol and pass out on the bed. But this is different."

"Inuyasha", says my mother, "Look at her face."

Suddenly, I begin to get angry. A unexplained rage courses thru my veins. I want to hurt something or someone.

"Ayame", my father says in a soothing voice, "I need you to sit and calm yourself down."

"No! I want to destroy something!" I scream as my jaws and hands are causing me pain. I notice with more fascination than horror that my nails have grown considerably. I want to taste blood, to eat raw meat, which is not my usual habit as I am a vegetarian. I try to run but my father grabs me.

"Ayame! Stop!"

I push him away, sideswiping his face with my nails. The sight of his blood causes an adrenaline rush for me. I want more.

I run out of the hut, scaring some nearby villagers. I run, to where I'm not sure. Something is pulling me into a certain direction.

I stop at a grave that looks roughly about twenty years old, the rage has turned to sorrow. I can't make sense of the one thought running thru my head. I must avenge the death of the person in this grave. The name Naraku runs thru my head. I know little about this Naraku, but I know that he is sheer evil and must be stopped. Where do I even begin.

I hear shouting. A stinging in my shoulder. I look and see a roughly made dart of sorts has pierced my shoulder. I start to get dizzy, sleepy, confused all at the same time.

"Kohaku," I hear my mother call, "Don't kill her."

The person known as Kohaku replies, "The venom of the snake frog won't kill, just subdue her for a time, Lady Kagome."

The last thing I see before passing out is the kind handsome face of the one called Kohaku.


	5. A friend in the midst of chaos

Restoration

An Inuyasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Inuyasha. Only the story is mine.

Chapter Five

A friend in the midst of chaos

Ayame moaned and opened her eyes. She sat up. Her head was killing her. She was disoriented and was trying to remember what had happened. It came back to her in bits and pieces.

A voice from the corner asked, "How are you feeling?" It was Inuyasha, the man who claimed to be her father.

"Like I got ran over by herd of stampeding cattle. What happened? My hands and my jaw hurt."

She saw the deep scratch on his face and remembered scratching his face. She touched the scratch. "Oh my goodness. Am I responsible for this?"

Inuyasha smiled. "It's nothing, Ayame. It'll heal. As to what happened, It's a long story that both your mother and I will discuss with you later."

"There was another man. His was the last face I saw before I passed out. Did I know him?"

"Kohaku. He'd been in and out of the village since you were born. I'm sure you've met him."

Ayame stood up and brushed the dirt from her sweater. "I'm not sure how much I can take of this strange world." She pulled the large clip that held her hair in place. Then she pulled out some smaller pins that kept the silver streaks pinned beneath her jet black hair. She began running her fingers thru her hair, as to get rid of the tangles. Absentmindedly, she began humming an old lullaby that she wasn't sure where she heard it from.

Inuyasha's head shot up. That lullaby. He began singing along, the words, long forgotten, was coming back to him.

Ayame looked at him. "How do you know that song?"

"My mother sung it to me as a child. I sung it to your mother when she was in labor with you. I would sit here and watch her brush your hair and sing that lullaby."

Ayame knew in her heart of hearts that this man was telling the truth. Too many things were making sense. She crossed over and hugged Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. Dad, what's happening? What am I?"

Inuyasha held his daughter close him. "Something that we'll discuss later."

He knew her frustration. He'd asked those same questions when he was of age. Who was he? What was he? Questions he never got to ask his own father.

He brushed away some of the silver hair in her eyes. "I promise, Ayame, we'll answer those questions later. Here, Kagome, you mother, sent these for you to change into."

A voice interrupted them. "Inuyasha?"

They both looked towards the entrance of the hut. It was Kagome. She smiled when she saw Ayame. "The hunters are ready."

Inuyasha nodded. More than once he was asked to lead a hunting party. For the most part to keep the demons at bay while the men brought home fresh meat to their families. He walked towards Kagome. He kissed her.

"I'll be back."

She walked towards Ayame. "How do you feel?"

"Rough."

Kagome picked up a brush and began to brush Ayame's hair. She hummed the same lullaby that Ayame was humming.

Kagome sighed. "How I've missed this. You're hair has always been beautiful."

"Mom? Why did you send me away?"

"To protect you."

"From whom?"

"An evil being known as Naraku. He's responsible for killing Shippo. You see, my dear, you and I have certain powers. More so you, because you've never been with a man."

"What kind of powers?"

"To see things."

"Like a shard?"

Kagome looked at her daughter. "Ayame? What do you mean?"

Ayame pulled the shard out of her jeans pocket. "I found this embedded in the wood of the well at the family shrine. It's a piece of glass."

"No, Ayame. This is a shard of the Jewel of the Four Souls. It's why Naraku came after you in the first place. You and you alone can sense the shards. This is the last remaining pure shard of the jewel. This has to be hidden, until the jewel can be healed and destroyed. So many questions. Not enough answers. There. You look presentable."

Ayame looked down at herself. She felt like she was born for these clothes. Not the twenty first century clothes she'd arrived in.

"Excuse me, Lady Kagome?"

"Kohaku! Please come in. How's the arm?"

"It'll heal. I was wondering if I could show Ayame around the village, as you might be busy."

Kagome smiled. So much like his sister's husband Miroku. He was a charmer with a dark past of his own. "That will be fine, Kohaku."

Kagome walked her daughter out of the hut and left her in the capable hands of Kohaku.

Kohaku began to show Ayame the village. After a long period of silence, Ayame asked, "So, Kohaku. What exactly did you shoot me in the shoulder with?"

Kohaku smiled sheepishly. "An arrow tipped with the poison of a lizard frog."

"Trying to kill me?"

"The toxins doesn't kill. It paralyzes for a few hours."

After a few more moments of silence, Ayame asked, "I've seen you before, haven't I? I mean before you shot me in the shoulder."

Kohaku smiled. "A few times, yes. I'd play with you when I was in the village."

"Why are you away?"

"I'm a demon slayer. It's what my people, my family did before they were destroyed by Naraku." Kohaku didn't indulge the detail that Naraku had used him to kill his father and other comrades in arms. It was a memory he didn't like to think about.

"What happened to your arm?"

"That happened yesterday."

"By my hands?"

"It's not a problem. Wounds heal. What were you doing at your brother's grave?"

"I'm not sure. I remember thinking that he died protecting me."

In a soft voice, Kohaku replied, "He did. I was in the village when it happened."

Ayame noticed that they were in front of Shippo's grave. They sat down at the foot of the grave. "Please, tell me about my brother. Was he brave?"

"Oh my yes. Shippo had lost his parents to a duo called the Thunder Brothers. He vowed to avenge his parents' death. Years and many adventures later, Shippo wound up being adopted by your parents. When he was told that your mother was with child, he vowed he would protect you at all costs. When you were born, for two short years there was a bit of happiness here in the village. Then Shippo's death and you were gone. It saddened me."

"Why?"

"Believe it or not, but I was a twelve year old in love with you."

Ayame looked strangely at Kohaku. "What? I was two and you were in love with me?"

"Yes. You brought so much happiness to the village."

"But how do you feel now?"

Kohaku wanted to brush the loose hair behind her ear. "I think you are as beautiful as when I first set eyes on you."

"Wait, you had a cat. A two tailed cat."

Kohaku smiled. She did remember. "Yes. Would you like to meet her?"

Ayame nodded.

Kohaku never noticed, but Ayame had buried the shard at the foot of her brother's grave. She had the strangest feeling someone would come looking for it. Her brother had protected her, now he could protect the shard.

She stood up and brushed the dirt of her hands. That Kohaku noticed.

"Playing in the dirt?"

"Oh, old habits die hard."

"I seem to remember you loving to that as a child."

As the two walked back towards the village, a large two tailed saber toothed cat met them. She looked mean.

Ayame grinned. She walked up and buried her face into the cat's fur.

"Hello, Kirara. I've missed you."

Kirara purred in agreement, while rubbing her head on Ayame's shoulder.

Ayame turned to Kohaku. She hugged him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing a bit of happiness to the craziness that is my life."

Kohaku wasn't sure what to make of this. But he had an idea. "Have you done any archery?"

"No. Should I have?"

"Technically you are the daughter of a priestess. So yes. I'll teach you."

Ayame looked at Kohaku. What was it about this man that he plowed thru her defenses. Why did she feel safe around him? Then a thought crossed her mind. She's heard of marriages being arrainged in the feudal era. What if she was promised to Kohaku? She shook her head. The sheer idea was silly.

Kohaku had set up a target and was bringing her a bow and quiver of arrows. He gave her the bow and arrows. They felt strangely comfortable in her hands.

Kohaku stood behind her and helped her dock her arrow. "Alright, pull back. Take a deep breath. Release."

Ayame gasped when she saw that the arrow had hit the center mark.

"Good aiming."

Ayame shyly smiled. "Do you mind if I try again?"

"By all means."

Ayame docked her arrow, pulled back on the bow string, and let her arrow fly. It hit the mark. She fired another arrow. And another, and another. They hit the mark.

"Good shooting, Ayame," said a voice behind them. It was Kagome. "Kohaku, Sango is looking for you."

Before he left, he grabbed Ayame's hand. "Remember, Ayame, not everything in this world is bad." He softly kissed her cheek.

After he left, Ayame gave her mother a quizzical look. "Why is he so sweet on me?"

"You were promised to him when you were born. A tradition that has been upheld here in the feudal era."

"Why did you choose to stay, Mom?"

"I love your father. Fate chose me to fall down that well years ago." Kagome sat down and opened the basket she had with her. She gave Ayame a pear that she'd pulled out of the basket. "This world is something of a shock to you. It was to me. I'm sure that our tradtions are strange."

"Like a pre arrainged marriage?"

"Believe it not, after we took you to Mom, Kohaku never gave up on you. He's always believed that you'd come back."

"Was he promised to someone else?"

"Yes. But he never forgot you."

Ayame toyed with the pear. "What do I do, Mom? Stay here or go back to the world I grew up in?"

"That, my dear, is your choice. You are the keeper of the last shard. What did you do with the last shard?"

"I hid it. I just have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Meaning?"

"I had this weird feeling that someone wants that shard. It had to be hidden."

"A piece of advice, Ayame. Those feelings, trust them. I've learned that they will never stear you wrong."

"I wish I could be more confident in myself, Mom. Instead of being a geeky writer who writes romance novels about the feudal era."

"You mean like _The Forbidden Love_? It was your best book."

"How did you know about that?"

"I got updates on you from Mom."

"But you never saw me?"

"No. She'd always meet me inside the shrine. She told me of everything you'd accomplished. When she told me that you received an award for _The Forbidden Love_, I cried."

Ayame saw tears in her mother's eyes. Kagome reached over and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "Ayame, I am so proud of you. No matter what you do. Whether you choose to go or stay here, your father and I will always be proud of you."

"Yes we will," a voice behind them said. It was Inuyasha. He sat on the other side of Kagome.

Ayame looked at her parents. "Okay, I'm listening. Who and what am I? Why did you send me away?"

Kagome explained why they sent her away. The fight with Naraku, the history of the jewel and how it became shattered in the first place. Then Inuyasha explained to her who her grandfather was. What had happened yesterday to her.

"Does that explain the headaches? I've had them since I was thirteen."

"What did you do?"

"Take something for the pain, then I would pass out on the bed with no memory of what happened."

"Your grandfather's demonic blood takes over during the most stressful times."

Before Ayame could respond, a warning bell went out in the village. The trio ran towards the village. Kagome found Kaide.

"Kaide, what's wrong?"

"A cloud of Naraku's insects coming from the South"

"From the ruins of Hakure."

"Aye. Naraku knows that Ayame is back. We need to keep her hidden."

"Can you keep her in your hut, Kaide?"

"Aye. Shouldn't be a problem. With Miroku's help, a barrier can be constructed around the hut. It will keep Naraku from getting what he wants."

As the village waited, Miroku the monk helped Kaide construct a barrier around Kaide's hut. Ayame looked out the window. The sky was growing darker with each passing moment.

A few moments later, Naraku arrived. The villagers tried to fight him off, to no evail. Inuyasha and Kagome tried to send Naraku flying with the combination of her arrow and his backlash wave, however Naraku brushed it off like one would a bug.

Ayame's heart went into her throat when Naraku grabbed Kohaku. He held a dagger to to his throat.

Sango cried out, "Kohaku!"

Naraku laughed. "Give me the girl or he dies!"

Ayame started for the entryway of the hut.

"Ayame," Miroku said, "That's not a good idea."

"Kohaku is being injured because of me. I have to help."

"No," Kaide said firmly, "He will kill you. All he wants is the last shard."

"He doesn't know that I don't have it, Kaide."

"What?"

"I hid the shard. He doesn't know that. I won't let another person die in my place."

Ayame saw a cutting knife. She grabbed it and went out of the hut, Miroku and Kaide following her.

Naraku was furious. "Where is the girl? I will kill Kohaku."

Sango fell on her knees in tears. "Please, take me instead."

"I have no need of you, Sango. I want the girl."

Suddenly a voice called out, "I'm right here, Naraku!"

Ayame had the cutting knife to her own throat. "You need me. Release Kohaku or I swear I'll slice my own throat!"

"You're bluffing."

Really?" Ayame allowed the blade to dig into the soft skin, causing blood to drip from the knife. "Me for him, Naraku. Release him and I'll find the last shard for you."

"Fine."

Naraku set Kohaku, feet first, on the ground. Kohaku walked towards Ayame.

"Are you sure about what you're doing, Ayame?"

Ayame didn't answer. She leaned up and kissed Kohaku. "If I die, Kohaku. Don't let it be in vain. Come for me."

"I vow as a demon slayer, I'll come for you."

Naraku laughed. "Awww young love. I promise her a painless death, demon slayer!"

With that, Naraku and Ayame disappeared.

Kagome fell limp against Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha, we lost her once, We can't lose her again."

"We won't, Kagome. We'll get her back. I promise you."


	6. Naraku's plan of action

Restoration

An Inuyasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Inuyasha. Only the story is mine.

Chapter Six

Naraku's Plan of Action

The cage that Naraku had placed Ayame in, was dark and damp. If the little feisty girl hadn't tried to run, It wouldn't have come to this.

"Little Priestess, You will help me find the shard."

"Go to hell."

"Feisty. Just like your half demon father. However, I don't want to see you perish before the shard is found. Here, some water."

Ayame took the cup he was holding. She took a long sip of water. Instead of swallowing it, she spit it back into Naraku's face.

"You killed by brother and nearly drove my parents to the brink of insanity. I am your enemy forever."

"Fine, then rot there in your cage. But know, that by the time I'm done with you, You will wish for death long before death finds you." He turned to a woman in a striped kimono with a fan in her hand. "Kagrua, watch her. If you screw up, I will squeeze the life out of your beating heart!"

Naraku stormed out and went to stew in the privacy of his chambers. This girl was proving hard to break.

Meanwhile, Kagrua was looking at Ayame. What was it about this girl? She knew this was Inuyasha and Kagome's offspring, but why did Naraku want her? What would happen to Naraku and the jewel if the last shard was never found? Would she ever gain her freedom from Naraku?

"I hear your thoughts, Kagrua," Naraku said, "This is the answer to your question."

Kagrua held her chest and began groaning. She knew Naraku held her heart in his hands.

"Damn you, Naraku!"

"Then do not defy me again!"

Meanwhile back at the village, a plan was being put into action for getting Ayame back. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku, affectionately called Inuyasha's pack by Kagome, had started to carry out a plan that would include storming Naraku's castle.

"There's only one problem with this plan," Inuyasha spoke up.

"What's the problem," asked Miroku.

"Look up at the moon."

To everyone's amazment, there was no moon. Inuyasha's silver hair had turned black and his dog like ears were replaced by human ears.

"Oh no," Kagome lamented, "The moonless night. Your powers are gone, Inuyasha."

"I know. It makes me wonder what Ayme is going through."

The person that was the topic of discussion, Ayame, was feeling weird. Her senses were off. She didn't understand until her mind traveled back to the conversation she'd had with her parents. With the new moon, came the fact that her powers that had been passed to her by her father were gone. She doubt she could even see the jewel shard. She'd remembered where she'd buried it. She would not, no matter what Naraku did to her, tell him where she's hid the shard.

Naraku, however, had other plans. He wanted that shard. Kohaku had evaded him thanks to the meddling priestess, Kikyo. This time, His plan wouldn't backfire. He held in his hand, a small flame that seemed to burn from his hands. Thru the dark powers of the jewel, Naraku had learned to control people. The next person he controlled would be this girl.

He walked into the room where Ayame was being held captive. He walked up to the cage. His grin became a sinister sneer as he looked at Ayame.

"Little Priestess, you will find and hand me the jewel."

"I refuse."

"You have no say in this, Ayame."

Ayame gave a forced laugh. "And all this time, I thought you didn't know my name. I should feel so honored."

"You should be!" Naraku grabbed her by the throat. He placed the flame at the base of her neck. The flame turned into a purple spider that imbedded itself underneath her skin.

Ayame screamed at the burning pain. It was if Naraku was holding a blow torch to her neck. Then there was nothing.

Ayame had a blank look in her eyes. Naraku grinned. "What will you do now, Little Priestess?"

"I will find the remaining jewel shard."

"Then you will kill Inuyasha and his pack."

"I will kill Inuyasha and his pack."

Naraku opened the door of the cage. "Go and do as I've commanded."

"Yes, Lord Naraku."

Naraku smiled. If all his servants were like this. He watched Ayame walk away and towards the village. This was going to be easy.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon, when Inuyasha and his pack made their way thru the Forest of No Return. Inuyasha had regained his powers. He hated the moonless night. It wreaked havoc on his senses. Inuyasha saw something in the clearing.

"Hold up everyone! There's someone walking towards us." Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsaiga. "Show yourself!"

The figure emerged from the shadows. Inuyasha gasped. "Ayame?"

Ayame said nothing. She continued to walk towards the pack. Inuyasha placed his sword back into it's sheath.

"Ayame? Are you okay?"

Still she said nothing. Inuyasha didn't give it a second thought when his daughter walked to him and hugged him. He didn't see the dagger she held. He cried out in pain as Ayame stabbed him in the stomach.

As Inuyasha fell, Ayame stood over him and said, "Inuyasha, you and your pack will die!"

With that, Ayame ran towards the village. Towards Shippo's grave.

The others were concerned with Inuyasha's wounds.

Kagome held her mate's head. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"This is only a scratch," he groaned, "Where is Ayame?"

"She ran towards the village. Why would she stab you?"

He wiped away the tear that had fell down Kagome's cheek. "She's being controlled by Naraku. She's not herself. Why would she be heading to the village?"

Kagome realized with horror. "To get the last shard! She hid it."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Think Kagome. Where?"

"Oh No," Kohaku groaned, "I think I know where she hid the shard!"

"Where," asked Sango.

"Shippo's grave."

Inuyasha groaned as he pulled himself up. He never thought he'd see the day when he had to fight his own flesh and blood. His worst fear had come true. If push came to shove, another child would die at his hands.

a/n I know this chapter is short, compared to the other chapters, but there is a method to my madness.


	7. The Jewel's weakness

Restoration

An Inuyasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Inuyasha. Only the story is mine.

Chapter Seven

The weakness of the Jewel

Ayame began running towards the village. To what, she didn't know. Only one thought reverberated thru her mind. The last shard for Lord Naraku. Why was she running towards a grave? Then it hit her. This was her brother's grave. Shippo, who'd given his life to save hers, was buried here. She'd hidden the shard at the foot of Shippo's grave.

Ayame tried to clear the mental cobwebs. Why give the shard to Naraku? He'd killed Shippo and tried to use her as some sort of shard detector.

The spider on the back of Ayame's neck was loosing it's grip. It fought to keep her under it's control. The pain in her neck caused Ayame scream out. Then there was nothing. The blackness overcame her and the sinister voice that been guiding her, was louder.

"Bring me the shard, Ayame!"

"Yes, Lord Naraku."

Ayame dug up the shard and walked towards the forest from where she came.

The scene she came upon was one of chaos. Inuyasha and his pack were facing off against Naraku to no avail.

When Inuyasha saw Ayame, his heart went into his throat. He'd figured out that Naraku was using Ayame. Now she had the last pure shard, the same shard that Naraku needed to complete the jewel. Ayame walked in the midst of the chaos. A barrier, constructed by Naraku, protecting her from the violence. Kagome made the mistake of trying to approach her daughter.

"Ayame, please don't do this!"

Ayame looked at her with a blank stare. "You and all you love will die, Priestess."

Kagome was in tears. This was Naraku talking. Not Ayame. She tried to once more grab Ayame. Ayame emitted an electric shock that sent Kagome flying towards a tree. Inuyasha grabbed her before she hit the tree.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"I'm fine. But Ayame. She has the shard."

"I know." Inuyasha walked towards Ayame. His Tetsauiga blazing a dark red. He broke thru the barrier that surrounded his daughter. He grabbed her arm.

"Ayame, don't give him the shard!"

"Lord Naraku requires it," she said in a flat voice.

"Listen to yourself, Ayame! Naraku killed your brother!"

Something that Inuyasha said got thru to Ayame. The memory of Shippo's sacrifice came back to her. The large spider was losing it's grip on Ayame. Ayame screamed at the pain. The memory of the fight between her parents and Naraku at the river had resurfaced. She saw it all like it happened yesterday.

For some strange reason, everything went black. She saw a tall, black haired woman dressed as a priestess.

The priestess was motioning to Ayame. She held up her hand as if she was holding something. Then the lady moved her hand to the back of her neck. She made the motion several times. Ayame looked at the shard in her hand, then she looked at the woman. The woman nodded. Ayame knew. A voice went thru her head. This voice, unlike Naraku's voice, was calm, quiet, and peaceful.

"Yes, Ayame, daughter of Inuyasha. Touch the shard to your neck."

Ayame obeyed. She touched the shard to her neck, the spot where the spider had imbedded itself. The spider disappeared. The pain had subsided.

Before Ayame could ask the woman who she was and what she knew about the jewel, the woman disappeared. Ayame was back in the forest.

Naraku was laughing. Ayame was angry. Her childhood, her brother's memory, her arraigned betrothal to Kohaku, things she could have learned from her parents, all that had been interrupted by this monster.

Ayame began to have one of her headaches. Instead of fighting it, like she usually did, Ayame went with the flow. She let her grandfather's blood take over. She began to experience anger, sorrow, and frustration. More so anger, at the thought of everything that Naraku had taken away from her. That and the pain in her jaw and hands caused her to scream out.

Inuyasha, who had been standing beside her, was startled. He'd heard inhuman screams before, but the scream that had come from his daughter, caused chills to run up and down his spine.

"Naraku," Ayame yelled, "You are thru ordering me about!"

Naraku was surprised. He'd lost his grip on the half demon's daughter. However, she seemed different. The purple marks on her cheeks, the menacing eyes, the killing aura about her. He smirked. Good. She'd tapped into her father's real nature. The same nature that made her uncle Sesshomaru a formidable opponent.

"You have the last shard, Little Priestess. It will be mine! One way or the other."

"Fine by me. You'll have to take it from my cold dead hand."

Naraku began laughing. "A half breed woman challenging me?! I've never seen anything so pathetic!"

"Keep laughing, Naraku. But I will destroy you and the jewel."

Ayame lunged for Naraku. She was stopped short by a figure who appeared in front of her. It was her Uncle Sesshomaru. He pushed her towards the trees.

"What the hell?"

"You'll not be killing Naraku, Ayame."

"Get out of my way Sesshomaru, or your carcass will be feeding the vultures!"

"Heh," Sesshomaru half smiled. "You truly are Inuyasha's daughter. Naraku is mine for the killing." he turned to Naraku. "My fight is with you, Naraku. I don't appreciate nearly being killed. But trying to kill those that are near to me, is an offense."

Ayame was so angry, that she lunged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru caught Ayame by the throat.

"I told you that you wouldn't be shown the same clemency twice. Do you really want to die so easily?"

He flung Ayame towards the trees, this time where Rin and Jaken were hiding.

Ayame sat up against the tree she'd hit. The anger she felt was dissipating. She saw her nails shortening to their normal length. The adrenaline rush she was feeling was now fading.

Inuyasha was standing beside his half brother. Their swords drawn. It was apparent that these two would take on Naraku together. However, Naraku had other plans.

He sent a surge of electricity that sent Inuyasha flying towards a tree. Before Inuyasha could move, vines trapped him to the tree.

The next move Naraku made was towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged the first and second attacks. However the third attack caught Sesshomaru off guard.

It wasn't lost on Ayame or Rin, who cried out, "Sesshomaru! No!"

Ayame reacted before thinking. She ran towards Sesshomaru, pushing him out of the way. The fiery dart meant for Sesshomaru, hit Ayame in the stomach. She screamed out in pain.

When Sesshomaru regained his bearings, he looked at Ayame. He smoothed the hair out of her eyes. "Why?"

"You showed me kindness, Uncle. I simply repaid you in kind."

Sesshomaru was speechless. Asides from his beloved Rin, No one had shown him this much kindness. He got up and faced Naraku.

Kagome and Kohaku had reached Ayame. Kagome used her healing powers on Ayame, but the wound wouldn't close.

"Lady Kagome," Kohaku asked, "Why isn't the wound healing?"

Before Kagome could answer, Naraku began laughing. "Stupid boy! That wound will stay opened until I am killed. Now face me all who dare! But know that when I am thru with you all, That final shard will be mine!"

Ayame tried to concentrate on anything else but the pain. Kohaku held her in his arms. He kept pressure on her wound. Ayame was losing a lot of blood. She was also running fever.

Ayame's vision faded to black. She once again saw the mysterious priestess. This time, the woman spoke.

"You truly are Kagome's child. Thinking of others before yourself."

"You are Lady Kikyo? I've been seeing you in my dreams since I was a child. Why?"

Kikyo laughed. A laugh that made Ayame think of a gentle breeze on a warm spring day. "Your mother was my reincarnation. It would make sense that some of that was past on to you. The jewel must be destroyed. It was protected by a priestess. So too must it be destroyed by the pure blood of a priestess."

"Pure blood?"

Ayame heard nothing else. She was again lying in Kohaku's arms. She pondered what Kikyo had said. Pure blood? What did it mean? Suddenly it donned on her. A priestess was meant to be pure. A virgin. Never having been with a man.

"Kohaku?"

"Yes, Ayame?"

"I need a bow and arrow."

"Why?"

"I know how to destroy the jewel."

Kohaku looked from Ayame to Kagome. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She handed an arrow and her bow to Kohaku. Kohaku handed the weapons to Ayame.

Ayame stuck the tip of the arrow into the wound and allowed her blood to cover the arrow. She then, with the help of Kohaku, pulled herself to a standing position. She docked the bow in the arrow. She was to weak to pull the string back.

"Lady Kikyo," Ayame whispered, "Lend me your strength, I beg of you."

Ayame, suddenly, felt fingers over hers, holding the bow and arrow. She turned and saw Kikyo standing behind her.

Kikyo gave her a knowing smile. Pulling back on the string, Ayame let the arrow fly.

The arrow hit it's mark. The jewel imbedded in Naraku's forehead. The jewel shattered and dissipated into nothing, as well as the shard in Ayame's hand.

Naraku screamed in frustration. He disappeared into a lump of burned bandages.

Ayame fell backwards, where Kohaku caught her. Miroku had regained consciousness. He looked at his right hand. The cursed wind tunnel was gone.

"Finally, Naraku is dead. It's over with."

Miroku saw his wife, Sango, lying on the ground. He was glad that Kaide had agreed to watch their three children.

"Miroku," Sango moaned, "Is it over?"

"Yes. My love. It's over."

Ayame looked up at Kohaku. "Is everyone okay?"

Kohaku smiled a sad smile. "Yes. It's over, Ayame. Naraku has been reduced to a bunch of burned bandages."

"Why burned bandages?"

"Naraku started out as Onigumo, a thief who burned very badly. He gave himself to unmentionable creatures and became Naraku. So it would make sense that he returned to what he started as."

By this time, Inuyasha, and Kagome had made their way to Ayame. Ayame was struggling to breathe.

"I'm glad that everyone is okay," she managed.

Inuyasha took Ayame from Kohaku and held her to him, as he had done Shippo nearly seventeen years ago.

"I am so proud to call you my daughter, Ayame."

"I love you, Dad."

With that, Ayame sighed her last breath. Kagome began weeping. Her baby girl was gone. Inuyasha, knowing that this had happened with Shippo, held Ayame's lifeless body to him. He began sobbing. Another child had died in his arms. He startled when he heard a voice behind him.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, "Put her down and stand back, Little Brother."

Inuyasha did as Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru grabbed his Tensaiga. It began to pulsate. Sesshomaru could see the messengers of the afterworld around Ayame's heart. He cut thru the little imps, and waited. He heard what he was waiting for. Ayame's heartbeat.

Ayame gasped and started breathing again. However, her eyes remained closed.

Inuyasha was stunned. "Why Sesshomaru?"

"A life for a life."

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and turned away. He found his way to Rin, who, not caring who saw her, hugged her husband.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Anything for you, Rin."

Inuyasha's pack pulled themselves together. Kohaku gathered Ayame into his arms and laid her on Kirara's back. He noticed, with more fascination, that a small scar remained where the large wound was. She was safe. Naraku was gone. The only thing was, what world would Ayame choose? The world she was born into or the world she was raise in. Only time would tell.


	8. A dream and a choice

Restoration

An Inuyasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Inuyasha. Only the story is mine.

Chapter eight

A dream and a choice

Ayame was restless. Since Naraku's defeat, she knew she had a choice to make. Stay here in the feudal era, the world of her birth. Be with Kohaku, and be content. Or go back to modern day Japan, the place where she was raised, enjoy the spoils of her hard work as a fiction novelist and be lonely, out of place?

Both places held something for her. But unless she was cloned, she couldn't be in two places at one time.

Ayame sighed. What to do. Maybe she should ask Kohaku. She walked out of the hut and found Kohaku playing with Kirara, who was in her kitten like form.

"Well," Kohaku said, "Look who's up with the sun?"

Ayame smiled. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Anything for the brave Ayame who stood toe to toe with Naraku and survived."

"I just did what I thought was right for my loved ones."

Kohaku stood up. He held out his hand. Ayame took it. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Kohaku led Ayame to a burned out shrine. Ayame had never seen this before.

"What is this place, Kohaku?"

"No one really knows. However a popular legend says that before this village was built, there was a priestess and a warrior who loved each other. However they couldn't be together. The priestess had to guard this shrine, and the warrior, well his family was from a long line of Samurai. He was pre arraigned to marry another. The priestess and the warrior were caught together. They were given chance after chance to deny their love for each. The priestess and the warrior stood adamant and confessed their love for each other. Those that had caught them, bound the priestess and the warrior together and placed them inside this shrine. Then they set the shrine on fire with the lovers inside. Many people say, to this day, that the spirits of the lovers walk the earth. Guiding people to their true loves."

"That is so tragic and wonderful at the same time. But Kohaku, why show me this?"

"I come here from time to time to think. You have a lot on your mind."

"What do I do, Kohaku? Do I stay here or go back to my mother's world? She chose to stay here on account of her love for my father. I've been in Tokyo for most of my life. Seventeen years. Friends and my career are over there. But here, in the era, is my family and contentment. Things are a far cry from the rush that is my world."

Kohaku placed a hand on hers. He looked deep into her eyes. "I would hope that you would stay. I don't want to influence your decision in any way. I can't allow myself to be selfish."

"You once said that we betrothed at a young age. What would life be like here at your side as your wife be like?"

Kohaku's head shot up. "You're really considering it?"

Ayame nodded.

"My life isn't always easy. I'm usually away from the village for days at a time. I can't promise that you'll be content in being the wife of a demon slayer. However, I can promise I will love you for the rest of your life."

Kohaku leaned over and kissed her. He pulled back, seeing her in tears.

"Have I said something to hurt you, Ayame?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm so confused. Your love is so genuine, Kohaku. It just makes my choice that much harder." She put her face into her hands. "What do I do?"

Kohaku pulled her closer to him. He had no pearls of wisdom to offer her. Suddenly, a voice from the past came to him. His father had once given him an amazing piece of advice when he was trying to decide whether or not to follow in the family footsteps. He decided to pass on that advice to Ayame.

"How long have you been here?"

"Three days."

"Do this. Go back to your world. Spend three days there. Then weigh the good and the bad of both worlds. At the end of the three days, when you've made your decision, come back here and we'll talk about it."

Ayame looked at Kohaku. He made so much sense. She decided she would follow his advice.

That night, after returning to Tokyo, Ayame fell onto her bed in sheer exhaustion. Her grandmother had taken her account of her absence over the last three days in stride.

"My dear Ayame. I should have told you," she hugged Ayame, "However, whatever you decide, I will love you no matter what."

Ayame fell asleep and had the weirdest dream. She dreamed that priestess Kikyo was standing in front of her.

"So the Shikon Jewel has been destroyed and Naraku is dead. You have done well, young Ayame."

"Thank you, Lady Kikyo. But, where do I go from here?"

Kikyo sat down and Ayame followed suite. Kikyo sighed, "You were born from both worlds, Ayame. Now you are at a crossroads. Know this Ayame, Whatever you decide, the doorway inside the bone eater's well will cease to exist."

"What about Kohaku?"

"Kohaku. Dear sweet Kohaku. Did he tell you that at one time his life was depended on a shard of the jewel?"

"No. What happened?"

Kikyo told Ayame about Kohaku's tragic past, and how he'd overcome the darkness he'd been plunged into by Naraku.

"He never said anything about it."

"He has trained himself to focus on the present and try to forget the past. He often returns to the burial place of his father and comrades to find a sense of peace. He nearly reverted back to that darkness when your parents had to hide you due to Naraku's greed for the shard. When he found out that you were safe, he held onto one thought."

"What was it?"

"That you would return. And you did. I've never seen him happier. I thought he would marry Suzeme, the other girl he was betrothed to. But he never forgot you. He would spend time at that old burned out shrine. He believed that you would come back."

"The lovers' shrine?"

"Yes. Kohaku's love for you is what drives him."

It dawned on Ayame what she had to do. She knew the choice she would make.

"You've made a wise choice, Ayame. Make sure you affairs are in order, because the bone eater's well will close indefinitely."

"Yes, Lady Kikyo."

The next morning, Ayame woke up with renewed confidence. She knew what she had to do. After making a few phone calls, she hugged her grandmother.

"I love you. Thank you for keeping me safe."

"Of course, My Dear. You do what you need to do. And tell your mother I love her."

Ayame ran to the well. Her grandmother stopped her. "Ayame, dear, you're going to want these."

Her grandmother handed her the priestess' garments that she'd come back in.

"Thanks Grandma."

Ayame jumped into the well. She climbed out and to her surprise, came face to face with Jaken.

"Ayame!"

"Hello, Jaken. With you here, I'm assuming Sesshomaru and Rin are around?"

"Oh, Lady Rin has just given birth to a son. Yoshi is his name. Lord Sesshomaru is with her."

"Oh. Well, best not disturb them. Give them my best regards, Jaken."

The little green vassal replied, "I will more than gladly convey your message to Lord Sesshomaru. Anything for Brave Ayame who saved my master's life."

"I did nothing heroic, Jaken. Uncle owes me nothing. He brought me back from the underworld. We're even."

"Of course."

Instead of walking towards the village, Ayame made her way to the lovers' shrine. As suspected, Kohaku was there. Apparently, he was planning on camping there for the three days she would be in Tokyo. Kohaku had heard her footsteps. He turned around and saw her.

"Ayame?"

Instead of saying anything. Ayame ran, full speed, towards Kohaku. She hugged him, both of them tumbling to the ground. Ayame looked down at Kohaku.

"I thought you were going to be gone for three days."

"I've already made up my mind."

What have you decided?"

"What do you think?" She deeply kissed Kohaku.

Kohaku rolled over and looked down at her. "Are you certain you want to do this?"

Ayame smiled. "Kohaku, I love you. No amount of money or awards or even accolades could ever change that. In three day's time, you've changed my life in more ways than one."

"You've made this man very happy." He kissed her again.

Later that evening, Ayame and Kohaku returned to the village. Kagome was overwhelmed at having her daughter back. This time she'd hoped permanently.

She pulled Ayame aside. "Is it true? You've decided to stay?"

Ayame smiled. Her answer was to throw her modern clothes into the fire.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes. She fell into her mate's embrace.

"Inuyasha, we have our daughter back."

"I know." Then to Ayame he said, "I've spoken to Kohaku. I've agreed that you two may stand before the shrine tomorrow. If that's okay with you."

"Dad! That's great!"

Kagome asked, "What does everyone in Tokyo know about this?"

Ayame smiled. "All my readers need to know is that I've traveled to the United States to live abroad. I've met and planned to marry a devastatingly handsome man."

Kagome smiled. "I used to know a man like that. He didn't seem to know it, though."

The next day, Kohaku and Ayame stood before the shrine. Both of them pledging themselves to each other.

The look on Kohaku's face when he saw Ayame was priceless. He looked as if Sango had thrown her weapon at his head.

When the ceremony was over, Ayame and Kohaku spent their wedding night camping out at the ruins of the lovers' shrine.

As Ayame laid in her new husband's arms, she felt contentment and happiness. She knew in her heart of hearts that this is where she belonged.


	9. Epilogue

Restoration

An Inuyasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Inuyasha. Only the story is mine.

Epilogue

Four years had passed since Ayame had decided to stay in the feudal era as Kohaku's wife. She'd never regretted her decision. Kohaku, as he'd said, was often called away from the village.

Today was one of the days that Kohaku was expected back from his many travels. He wanted to get back to the village. Ayame was expecting their first child.

Kohaku had seen how happy his sister Sango was happy as a parent, and hoped he'd be just as happy.

Kagome met Kohaku at the entrance at their hut. "Kohaku, Ayame has just given birth."

"Kohaku entered the hut. "Everyone okay?"

"Yes," Ayame said in a weary voice. "Come hold your daughter."

Kohaku held his daughter in his arms. She was the image of perfection. He placed his hand on Ayame's face.

"How are you feeling? I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for her birth."

Ayame smiled. "It's to be expected. I'm a demon slayer's wife. I'm content."

Kohaku leaned down and kissed his wife. These were trying times. So many things were changing. He'd hoped he, Ayame, and their little daughter, whom they named Tomoe, could make it through the uncertainty.

THE END


End file.
